


Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you really think that I'm jealous of a piece of candy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

"Do you have to suck on that thing so loud?" Sam crinkled his nose and looked up from the glare of his laptop screen. "It's really starting to get to me."

Gabriel smirked, taking the sucker out of his mouth with a loud pop. "Calm down, sweet cheeks. I'm not leaving you for a lollipop."

Sam blinked, eyebrows furrowed. "Do you really think that I'm jealous of a piece of candy? Why?"

"Because it's currently in my mouth and you're not?"

An exasperated sigh escaped Sam's lips. "Yeah, I'm jealous." He turned his eyes back to the screen, but was unable to focus. Rolling his eyes, he turned to face Gabriel to tell him off, but stopped before he could say anything. His mouth fell open slightly; his boyfriend was still eating that damned candy.

Quite suggestively, in fact.

He could not look away as Gabriel sucked on the sweet, lips wrapping around the head of the lollipop. Sam practically gulped as a hasty tongue swiped eagerly, lapping up the sugar. His mouth was coated in sticky red and Sam had to fight the sudden, inexplicable urge to clean those juices with his own tongue. There was a familiar warmth in his belly and a tightening in his jeans.

"Looks like someone is enjoying the show," Gabriel noted, a twinkle in his eye. "Care for some help?"

"…I hate you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
